gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastion Confederacy
The Bastion Confederacy was a global Seran superpower, comprised of a supermassive host nation that was responsible for the colonization of vassal satellite nations. It would serve as the national superpower of the planet Sera before it would become the seed and genesis of the dictatorial Coalition of Ordered Governments during the waxing years of the Pendulum Wars. __TOC__ History A country with the second greatest population on Sera, Bastion maintained its superpower status through overwhelming military presence and economic monopoly. During the years preceding the violent Pendulum Wars, Bastion would increasingly swell in its strength, engorging on smaller nations by colonizing them, eventually forming a global network of vassal colonies that paid tribute to Bastion, allowing the supermassive country to expand across Sera unimpeded, absorbing local economies and militaries into its own war machine. Bastion would be increasingly criticized and ostracized by the global community for its clear intimidatory tactics; bullying nearby smaller nations into submission with the looming specter of armed invasion, allowing the superpower to exponentially feed on Sera's peoples and resources; with each new vassal colony, Bastion's armies gained new unwilling conscripts and assimilated technologies and native resources, and while many nations began to become opposed to the swelling superpower and her colonies, none would publicly stand against the dominating power. The discovery of the Lightmass Process would inevitably appeal to Bastion's unrestrained lusts; the promise of infinite energy was far too seductive, and easily, Bastion fell into the mounting global pressures and intrigues spawned by Imulsion's discovery. Soon, Bastion's armies would again fly forth to other countries; this time, to bring all Imulsion-harboring lesser countries under its fold. Bastion's vicious and undeclared assaults would result in the declaration of the reckless Pendulum Wars - a brutalizing, savage, colossal world war that would last for nearly eight decades. In the midst of the War, Bastion would become to succumb to the frantic frenzy of brooding death being spawned across Sera's surfaces, and its already dictatorial government would crave to war paranoia and the reckless abandon of the Coalition of Ordered Governments fascist party. Later, the C.O.G. would itself become a supermassive politicomilitary force, absorbing numerous Seran nations into its sinister fold; forefront in these were the unparalleled militaries and peoples of the Bastion, marking the inevitable downfall of Sera's most prominent superpower in the tragic Pendulum Wars that it itself had begun. Organization Bastion, while in name a constitutional and representative democracy, has since seen the liberation of its high-tier government from the will of the people; the utter defiance of the government to its peoples has allowed it to pursue reckless courses of action that in the end, have only led to the marring of Sera and her people, and ironically, to Bastion's own fatalistic end during the Pendulum Wars. Legislative Government By word of its constitution, Bastion is governed by a Chief of State who holds a term for five years, and the executive head of government, shaping Bastion's legislature at its highest levels and directing its foreign policies, and also serving as Commander-in-Chief of the Bastion armed forces. At the highest echelon of government is the Executive Council, chaired by the Chief of State, and comprised by the Minister of State, responsible for the functional management of Bastion's citizenry and her necessities (i.e. energy, transportation, health services, etc...), the Minister of Justice, the highest judicial authority in the government, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, responsible for the functional management of Bastion's foreign relations abroad, the Minister of Congress, responsible for the functional management of Bastion's legislature, the Supreme Commander, the functional commander of the Bastion military, and the Director of Intelligence, the director of Bastion's joint intelligence community and responsible for foreign, military, and internal intelligence services. Military With Sera's population numbering well over twenty-five billion prior to the advent of Pendulum Wars, and Bastion's own population, summated with that of her vassal colonies, numbering in the billions, Bastion compounds her superpower status with an engorged and supermassive military force that subjugates smaller countries with an indomitable fist, easily assimilating diminutive folds into satellite colonies that have been subjugated by the Bastion flag. The Bastion armed forces are principally divided into two highly-distinct principal forces; the Bastion Army and the Bastion Navy. The Bastion Intelligence Service is segregated under a different hierarchy because of its unique responsibilities. Organization Bastion's armed forces answer to the highest levels of the commander-in-chief; the Chief of State, who has the sovereign right under the Treatise of Sovereign Right to declare war against other countries and to issue treaties of negotiation. The functional commander of the Bastion military is the Supreme Commander, who oversees the forces of the Bastion Army and the Bastion Navy and governs their organization, readiness, training, and warfare. The Supreme Commander of the Bastion Military also holds formal title of Commander-in-Chief, Bastion High Command (HIGHCOM); the highest-echelon military combatant command of the Bastion armed forces, responsible for the high-level organization and direction of Bastion's forces. Subordinate to that is Bastion Central Command (CENTCOM), responsible for homeland security; Bastion Strategic Command, responsible for foreign operations beyond Bastion's shores and the far largest operational command; Bastion Special Operations Command, responsible for Bastion's special operations forces (SOF); and Bastion Strike Command, responsible for development of Bastion's technological prowess, weapons development, and for control and deployment of weapons of mass destruction (WMD). Bastion Army The Bastion Army is the principal bulk of the Bastion military, and remains the thundering end of Bastion's devastating hammerstroke; responsible for surface-based forces, the Army maintains immeasurable myriad legions of infantry divisions comprised of both elite shock troopers and unwilling colonial conscripts subjugated into the Army's heavy hand under threat of death. Augmenting the semi-infinite source of bodies to drown the enemy with are highly advanced mechanized and artillery forces. Bastion Navy The Bastion Navy maintains the remainder of Bastion's strategic armed military forces, responsible for all non-surface-based initiatives, and this comprises airborne forces, maritime naval forces, and spaceborne weapons and forces; the Navy is the global projection of Bastion's effortless strength, with spaceborne weapons that threaten every sector of the globe, and devastating airborne fighter and cruiser detachments and seaborne navies that threaten other countries from every angle. Category:RelentlessRecusant Category:Places